


[Art] Paying Attention to Recent Developments

by justira



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Art, Daily Doodle, Digital Art, Line Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira





	

**Author's Note:**

> **14 belts, 6 zippers**
> 
>  
> 
> Clean-up of [this old doodle](http://justira.dreamwidth.org/258736.html)
> 
> Chapter 2 will be the colours!


End file.
